Naruto: The Walking Dead
by Perseus12
Summary: Konoha is transported to an unknown land/world. How will the citizens react, why are the zombies have come back to life and is there anyway home for them? Will they help the survivors? Naruto x Harem. Rouge humans bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or The Walking Dead _tv series_.

**-x Prologue x-**

(voiceover) _It's been a year since the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War between the Shinobi Allied Forces and the S-Rank criminal organization known as the Akatsuki (Daybreak in Japanese) along with their White Zetsu Army and their ally Kabuto Yakushi and his Resurrection Army. The Akatsuki's goal is to capture all the Bijuu containers to resurrect the most powerful Bijuu that the Elemental Nations ever face, the Juubi no Shinju also known as the Ten-Tailed God Tree. The Leader of the Akatsuki is Madara Uchiha, but behind the swirling-masked has another name Obito Uchiha, who's goal to used the Shinju's chakra power to commence the Eye of the Moon Plan to cast a powerful Genjutsu around the Elementia (shinobi world) were they shall receive peace without war. But behind the scene of the war was set-up by powerful influence mastermind, Kaguya Ootsutsuki, the mother of Hagoromo Ootsutsuki and Hamura Ootsutsuki, who consumed the fruit of the Shinju._

_Unfortunately for them, their plans were foiled by the remaining Bijuu containers, Killer Bee of Kumo, the container of Hachibi no Kyogyuu Gyuki and Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha, the container of Kyuubi no Kitsune Kurama. Naruto use Kurama's chakra to boost his allies chakra/strength with the combine efforts of the Shinobi Allied Forces and the Bijuu containers, they have totally won a victory over the combine armies of Akatsuki's White Zetsu Army and Kabuto's Resurrection Army._

_However, thousands of lives were lost that war. That day in Konoha, Tsunade Senju, the Fifth Hokage announced the village that she's retiring her position and she also announced about Naruto's heritage that he's the son of their Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, the Red Death. The villagers reacted filled of shame, guilt, and regret of their actions of the abuse of Naruto, but he told them: the past is the past. There he forgive them while the redeemed villagers cheered/praised him like his father that led their village to greatness. Naruto along with the kages made a memorial monument for the fallen shinobis, who fought bravely of their lives for the Elemental Nations._

_Sasuke Uchiha was pardoned of his crimes against Konoha and the allied shinobi villages. Tsunade made a decision of his punishment that he'll be house arrest for a year then he'll continue as a Konoha shinobi, everyone was surprise of her decision including his former team, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and their sensei Kakashi Hatake. Sasuke finally confessed to Sakura that he loved her very much, while she had tears in her eyes of joy then she kissed him passionately. Naruto was happy for them, that Sasuke have finally found himself that he's not alone anymore._

_The same for Naruto that he confessed to Hinata Hyuuga that he loved her too very much (during Pein's Invasion before the war), while she had tears of joy too in her eyes then she kissed him passionately. Her father and her younger sister, Hiashi Hyuuga and Hanabi Hyuuga, who was best friend of his father during childhood, along with the Hyuuga Clan accepted him and gave their blessings to him. But Hinata is not the only girl he has, Tsunade promoted him Jonin and told him that his father made an marriage agreement for him before he was born, then she gives him a list of his fiancee's: Mai Terumi of Kiri, the younger sister of Mei Terumi, Shizuka of Nadeshiko Village, and Samui Nii of Kumo. After he read the lists he fainted, that day Naruto have finally found happiness of his life._

(voiceover) _The war maybe over. . . a new threat will appear. . . this threat however is not on our world but another. . . our story begins. . . now._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**-x X x-**


	2. Naruto Harem list

**Naruto's Harem list:**

**Hinata Hyuuga **

**Mai Terumi (younger sister of Mei Terumi)**

**Shizuka of Nadeshiko Village**

**Samui Nii **

**Anko Mitarashi **

**Taki Uchiha (from **_**Soul Calibur**_**)**

**Kiyone (female Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama)**

**Hana Inuzuka**


	3. CH 1: Where are we?

**-x Chapter 1 x-**

**Konoha**

**Uzumaki-Namikaze Estate**

As the sun shined brightly as a figure moved out from under the covers of the bed and began to stretch. Letting out a yawn and running a hand through his hair, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze made his way into the bathroom. He rubbed in eyes and looked at himself in the mirror, his body had changed last year, his body had become tan, well defined and had some scars from the Fourth Shinobi World War. Last year, he had grown out his hair to honor his father the best he could, his whisker marks had disappeared. After he and Kiyone had finally worked together his seal reacted faster and absorbed her at a higher rate. It had been months since she's been released from the seal and she transformed her human form then she confessed him that she loved him for a long time, but he was getting over it alright. He turned the water on and took a quick shower then went back to his room to change and go about his day. He looked at the large king-size bed the nude sleeping forms of his fiancees; Hinata Hyuuga, Mai Terumi (think younger Mei Terumi), Shizuka, Anko Mitarashi, Hana Inuzuka, Taki Uchiha, Samui Nii, and Kiyone. He kissed his fiancees cheeks so he may not waked them up. While he watched as they rested peacefully after what they did last night; most everybody in Konoha would call him a _'sex-drive master'_ and say _'he's one lucky guy'_; that things like that were really joyous night.

Oh yes, he still remembered that _pleasurable _night.

-_Enter_:_ Flashback_-

_**Enter**_**: **_**Lemon scene**_

"_Oh yes, give it to me!"_

_Well, important to him at least. His fiancees waited him when they wearing sexy night gowns, which he made crossed sign of __**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **__then start the orgy party._

_He was thrusting his dick in and out of Taki's pussy as she was bent over the bed. In a large room were also the women, who were his fiancees that loved him and he loved back. They either sprawled out on the bed or leaning against someone or something in sexual exhaustion. "It's so cool, to think he has so much stamina to satisfy all of us." Samui panted as Hana was eating Naruto's cum that was flowing out of Mai's pussy and asshole. Kiyone was sitting on the side of the bed sipping some sake _(wine) _and said. __**"One thing you should know about him, he was an Uzumaki like my previous vessel Mito Uzumaki-Senju, the clan was known for its longevity, secrets, prowess in sealing arts, and stamina. We could do things for hours that would tire an average shinobi in thirty minutes. It seems during his training, he retained the insane stamina he had. Though he's putting it to good use, don't you think?"**__ She reached down and probed her finger into her core and coated it in his sperm and her juices before bringing it to her mouth, she licked the combined fluids like ice cream and said. __**"Mmm, very unique taste, I could get used to this."**_

"_I'm not complaining, this is awesome." Anko said as she tried to get up, only to fall on her ass as her legs were still wobbly from the amazing, mind-blowing sex she received. "What about you sister, are you enjoying it?" Hana asked as she stroked Shizuka's hair. "Can't talk. . . too busy basking in the pleasure." She mumbled as she was sleeping in her sister-in-arms with a smile on her face. The other women chuckled. To them, Naruto was the perfect husband/lover. He was kind, caring, and aggressive when the situation called for it, powerful in his own right and to top all off amazing when it came to the act of sex._

_Naruto grunted and shot his load into the naked Uchiha's well abused cunt. Naruto fell back into his bed and panted lightly; he barely used ¼ of his stamina and smiled. It was good to know that he could make his fiancees happy and bring them such pleasure. "We're going to have to work on your stamina ladies; I want to see how long you can last." He got pleasured sighs and agreement from the girls. Taki rolled to the side and landed on a large pillow that Naruto put. Hinata crawled the bed and leaned forward and took his wet dick into her mouth and bobbed her head, trying to get more of the stuff she craved. Taki panted heavily and looked at Naruto, his body was that of an Olympic athlete, meaning not buff like a body builder's body, but had muscles' and was drool worthy._

_Naruto groaned as his load coated Hinata's mouth and throat, she pulled back and was sucking out the semen as she pulled him out of her mouth with a wet 'pop' and swallowed the sticky fluids. "Delicious~." She said as her eyes were lidded with lust. She was sore from her turn earlier as she laid her head on Naruto's arm. Everyone was getting tired in the afterglow of the huge orgy, eventually they began crawled themselves to him, as they covered blanket of their naked bodies._

"_We'll have to do that again sometime." Naruto said as he got covered with blanket. __**"Yes we are, darling."**__ Kiyone said with a giggle with the other girls joined her as well. Naruto chuckled and said. "Good night, girls." As he kissed them, which the girls kissed him back then said together. "Good night, Naruto/__**Good night, Naruto**__."_

_Naruto and the girls have sleeped together with happy smiles on their faces._

_**End**_: _**Lemon scene**_

_-End_: _Flashback-_

He had a goofy smile for a minute, the memory of last night's. . . _wild_ party. . . slipping back of his mind as he shook those thougts to make normal himself. His fiancees. . . who knew? He took a uick look at the clock.

'Ugh, ten minutes till another council meeting at the Hokage Tower. Stupid meetings.' Naruto pulled on ANBU black pants, a dark-blue shirt, and a Jonin vest before heading into the kitchen and starting an instant cup of ramen. He moved to the door as he waited for the ramen and pulled on his black boots and red coat which now had Toad Sage vertical on the back. He grabbed his headband and tied iton his forehead then looked at the clock again.

"OH, SHIT!" He quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed the noodle cup. "See you later, girls." He whispered to the sleeping girls and disappeared in a yellow flash by using _**Hiraishin**_.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Hokage Tower**

**Council Chambers**

"Where the hell is that baka?!" Sakura Haruno was impatiently tapping the table in front of her. "I swear he's only late just to pissed me off." Sakura still not changed last year, she still wore her usual red outfit, but had taken to wearing the Jonin vest after she had achieved the rank/promotion. Her short pink hair still the same. Next to her is her boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, chuckled.

"Come now Sakura-chan, you know he's still the knucklehead shinobi." Sasuke had changed last year by redeeming himself for what he had done, thanks to his girlfriend and Naruto, and now seem to more nice and gentlier. He also wore his Jonin vest after his house arrest last year.

Sakura gave his boyfriend a glare while Sasuke remained calm since he don't want get the _world of hurt_. As for Sai. . . well. . . he still the same Sai who always smile, the _true_ smile not that fake smile.

"Hokage-sama, can we please just start without him." Tenten said first.

Everyone in the attendance looked over to the Hokage and immediately sweat dropped. Shikaku Nara, the Sixth Hokage, the Head of the Nara Clan, the tactician shinobi from the last war, the father of Shikamaru, and husband of Yoshino Nara, who was sleeping, he let out a little snore not aware that everyone was watching him.

"Hokage-sama/Dad." Shikaku woke up while he yawned as he looked around if his secretary/wife, Yoshino Nara, who was not around the moment then sigh relief and noticed everyone staring at him.

"Troublesome. Is it morning already." This cause everyone to sweat drop and shake their heads. 'Like father, like son.'

'Why did we pick him again?' The members of the council chambers collectively thought.

Tenten looked up. "I was asking if we could start with-" Suddenly there was a flash of yellow went down the table, she turned and saw Naruto.

"Sorry, I'm late. I was waiting on my ramen." He chirped before taking a mouth full of noodles. Everyone in the chamber just chuckled the knucklehead shinobi.

A tick mark appeared on Sakura's head and she clenched her fist. 'Don't kill him, don't kill, don't kill him.'

Naruto noticed Sakura's frustration and started to get nervous. "Hey now Sakura, it's okay. I'm not late, besides you don't see Neji getting mad, right?"

He turned to point at the male Hyuuga only to see the image of the Shinigami (Death God) behind him.

"Naruto-san. . . if you're late _one_ more time, I swear I'm going to strike you, where it will _hurt_ the most." He had changed last year, gone was the kind man that they all had known to serious man. After the war, he had received the rank of Jonin and trained hard to be the greatest shinobi in history in honor of his father, Hizashi Hyuuga. His uncle, Hiashi Hyuuga retired his position as Head of the Hyuuga Clan then passed the title to her youngest daughter, Hanabi Hyuuga, who become part of the council. That's not all, he was shocked that his cousin, Hinata Hyuuga, was engaged the long-lost Namikaze heir as Hanabi was proud to her big sister and called Naruto big brother-in-law/onii-sama then that's the beginning of his overprotective brother/cousin. He told him deadly serious: _"If you hurt Hinata-sama, I'll hunt you down like a fox in every corner of the Elemental Nations and castrated you with a rusty kunai, where you become a 'real' man!"_ Those words really haunt his mind.

Naruto was sweating profusely and nodded his head quickly, and covered his precious manhood, as fast as he could, too afraid to speak. Kakashi chuckled and place his _Icha-Icha: Fury Paradise _novel from deceased Toad Sage Jiraiya into his poach for later.

"Ma, ma, Neji-san, I'm sure Naruto has a perfectly good reason he's late." He gave his signature eye-smile to Neji then turned to Naruto.

The blonde started to open his mouth, when he felt _KI _(killing intent) in the room rise and noticed Neji and Sakura glaring at him, seemingly saying: _"If it's not good, we will kill you." _He gulped.

"Actually, I had a _wild _party last night with the girls. Sorry, Kakashi-sensei." He nervously chuckled and scratched the back of his head. Kakashi eye-smile happily his student, he gave him thumbs up like: _"Good job."_ While everyone had goofy face, blushed, minor nosebleed of that statement, which except Sakura and Neji who were not amused.

"Now, let's get this meeting under way." Shikaku nodded to his son, Shikamaru to begin, who rose and cleared his throat.

"As far as the treaty with all the nations goes everything is fine. None of our emissaries have reported anything." He sat back down as Shikaku nodded and then looked over to Shino Aburame.

"Aburame-san." Shino was another of the people, who changed little last year since the war; he still wore his sunglasses and large trench coat, but had lost the hood he had before the war.

"Hokage-sama, our ANBU recon teams have noticed more movement around the village, but we are unsure at this time if it is a threat or just people moving through." Shikaku closed his eyes in thought.

"What is your opinion?" The bug user stayed silent for a moment.

"I have always thought it better to be cautious just in case."

The lazy pineapple-head Hokage nodded. "I agree, I want you to increase the patrols around the village. If nothing happens in few weeks, we can pull them back."

Shino nodded. "Hai, Hokage-sama." He then sat down.

"Hokage-sama, if I may." Shikaku looked up and saw Kiba Inuzuka raising his hand. Ever since his big sister, Hana Inuzuka, engaged to Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, since their mother, Tsume Inuzuka, were best friend of Kushina Uzumaki. Kiba was happy about that then he told him: _"Loved her, please. I want to see my sister happy."_

"Yes, Inuzuka-san." Kiba stood up to speak, he had lost the coat , he wore as a child and now sported the Jonin vest like Naruto. His hair had grown out and looked wild and uncombed.

"We have several Inuzuka that are now Chunin, I would like to see if you could let as many as possible into the squads to help with their tracking skills." Shikaku looked over to Shino, who after a moment nodded.

"Fine, give a list of members to Shino-san and he will select and team up with the ANBU units." Kiba nodded and sat back down. Shikaku looked down at his desk.

"Is there anything else." Shikaku looked around the room and when no one spoke. "Alright dismissed." With that they all stood and bowed as he left the room.

After he was gone, Naruto let out a big sigh and slumped down over the table. "What's the point of this weekly meetings? Waste of time if you ask me?" The others chuckled.

Kiba patted his friend's back. "Oh come on, Mr. Hero you're going to be Hokage eventually, so get used to it." Naruto groaned as he stood up. "First thing, I'm going to do is away with these meetings." Shikamaru chuckled and started to head out the door with others following.

"I think that's the best idea, I've ever heard come out from your mouth." Everyone chuckled as Naruto narrowed his eyes at him and mumbled. "Stupid smart mouthed Naras."

Choji Akimichi nudged Naruto. "Cheer up, let's go over the Ramen Ichiraku, I know you need more than one up ramen to function." Drool started to come out of naruto's mouth and his eyes glazed over.

"Rrraaammmeeennn." He grabbed hold of Choji, both disappearing in a flash.

Kiba chuckled. "Man, I can't believe, he still acts like that, when someone mentions ramen."

Hanabi giggled. "It's good something's will never change." The others laughed as they made their way out of the tower.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Konoha Forest**

**-10 miles from the village-**

In a hidden cave under a powerful genjutsu thirty shinobi's gathered together, all had slashes through their headbands. A talled man walked to the end of the cave, where a platform had been built. He was mascular and had short blonde hair, his Kumo headband was around his right bicep. A long blade hung off his back attached to his ANBU armor; he stepped up to the platform and turned to the group.

"I am glad you all could make it here today, we are here to discuss this _Era of Suppose Peace_." Murmurs went throughout the cave.

"We are shinobi, trained to kill and move throughout the shadows, but all because one man we must give up our way of life." He slammed his foot for emphasis and the others started to cheer and agree with him. He held up his hand for quiet.

"Now, we have a plan to bring back our way of life. Zam!" He gesture to a man on his right. This man was pale, lanky and black hair which covered most of his face and went down to his shoulders. He stepped onto the platform.

"Thank you, Buna." The muscular man nodded and stepped back. "I have studied fuinjutsu most of my life and through some back market channels gained one that will help us." The people began to whispers before someone spoke up.

"What does it do?" Zam chuckled. "Let's just say it will wipe Konoha off the face of the planet." His chuckles increased and Buna began to laughed, soon everyone in the cave was laughing as well.

Buna then brought up his hands up. "Enough! Now, we will give everyone their assignments and then moved out. We need to do this soon before Konoha notices our movements and increases their patrols." He pulled out a large map and stucked it to the wall behind him. "Now, here's the plan."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Konoha**

Naruto and Choji appeared in front of Ramen Ichiraku, one of his tri-pronged kunai hung next to the door way.

"Ramen!" Naruto charged into the stand and jumped into a seat. "Teuchi-san, I need ten bowls of miso ramen!" Teuchi laughed from his spot behind the counter, he had seen the flash and knew his number one/best customer was here.

"You got it, my boy." He turned and began cooking as Ayame came out from the back.

"Naruto-kun, it's good to see you again." She wore her usual white smock, her hair had grown longer in the months and now she commonly tied it up in a bun behind her while she worked.

"What? No, hello for your boyfriend. I'm hurt, Ayame-chan." Choji whined as he walked into the store and up to his girlfriend.

She smiled and made her way over to him, wrapping him in a hug and standing on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Aww, I'm sorry, Choji-kun." A smile hint of red colored his face.

"I think, I forgive you this time. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Choji-kun." She smiled up to her boyfriend.

Naruto had a small smile across his face as he watched the people, never in a hundred years would he have guessed, they would end up together as couples, but they were happy and that's all he cared about.

"So Naruto, Choji how was the meeting?" Naruto turned to Teuchi.

"Boring as ever." He sighed and rested his head in his hand. "I'm happy there's peace and all, but sometimes I wish something exciting would happen." The others laughed and Choji placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder as he sat down.

"If you want, I can go find all your fan girls and inform them, you're ready to settle down."

Naruto's eyes went wide and his face become white as snow. "T-T-That's not very funny, Choji. Besides I already have my fiancees, who really loved me."

Ayame chuckled at his boyfriend's antics; ever since his family had been revealed and he became the _Hero of the World_, he had hordes of fan girls in every country across the Elemental Nations. His fiancees just scared the fan girls away from him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Outside of Konoha's Walls**

Zam stood over the remains of an ANBU patrol; he looked over the three men with him and nodded. They quickly got into a line and stood ready facing Konoha as Zam reached up to his chest and pressed a button twice in quick succession. He heard the beeps in his ear piece and waited, soon the others were heard and he kept count of all of them.

"Thirty." He quietly said to himself and moved out to stand in line with his men and looked down at his pocket watch. "Thirty seconds and its goodbye, Konoha." The others chuckled.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Hokage Tower**

**Hokage's office**

Shikaku sat behind his desk, hat on the rack behind him, and looked over paper work before him.

'Why the hell did I take this job? Maybe I shouldn't have accepted Tsunade-sama's offer?' He let out a small sigh and turned to look at the village or the clouds in the sky.

"I don't think, I'll ever get tired of this view." Suddenly blue walls of chakra appeared around the village, Shikaku jumped to his feet. "What the hell?!" He turned. "ANBU, emergency protocol I want know what the hell is going on?"

Shadows blurred out into the distance leaving behind small piles of leaves.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Ramen Ichiraku**

Naruto, Choji, Ayame, and Teuchi stood outside the ramen stand looking up at the walls of chakra surrounding the village. Naruto looked at Choji and both nodded before the blonde went off in a yellow flash.

"Take your father to the clan compound and stay there." Choji said as he turned to Ayame and her father. Both nodded and Teuchi put his arm around his daughter as the uickly made their way to Akimichi Clan compound. Choji watched them until they turned a corner and he leapt up to the roof and made his way to the Hokage Tower.

Naruto with Kakashi appeared on top of the tower next to Shikaku and several ANBU standing ready to move out.

"What's going on, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi looked out over the village to see any kind of disturbance.

"Honestly, I don't know Kakashi?" Shikaku looked on as he saw more shinobi racing to their defence positions. "I can't see any attacks, nor are there any reports of invaders." He placed his hand under his chin and closed his eye in thought. 'Plus, what's the point of locking use in the village, eventually they will run out of chakra and we can leave. The village has plenty of provisions to last us months.'

"Tou-san, I got here as fast as I could, what's the situation?" Shikamaru landed next to Naruto and Kakashi, behind him was Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Temari and including Hinata Hyuuga, Mai Terumi, Shizuka, Anko Mitarashi, Hana Inuzuka, Taki Uchiha, Samui Nii, and Kiyone (woke up after Naruto left).

Shikaku looked at the group. "As of right now, we are trying to figure out, what is going on?"

Shikamaru nodded and began scanning the village just as the others had done trying to figure out, just what someone gained from trapping them all in the village.

"I don't see wh-" Temari began to speak, but suddenly the walls started to glow and a bright white light began to fill their vision. "What the hellis this?"

Screams of panic and terror filled their ears as citizens and shinobi alike yelled out in fear of the unknown light taking over their sense.

'Damn.' Naruto's last thought, before he slipped down unconsciousness?

**-Hours later-**

"**. . . uto. . . Naruto-kun. . . Wake up."** Naruto felt his body shaken and slowly opened his eyes to see Kiyone standing over him.

"**Rise in shine, dear."** Kiyone held out her hand and helped Naruto up to his feet. Naruto looked around and notice everyone was still on the roof and seemed to be fine.

He closed his eyes and let chakra flow through his body, everything seemed to be fine to him. It was then decided to check on the village starting his sage mode, he felt out to the village to see if anyone was hurt or if he could find anyone that did not belong.

After a few minutes, he notice something was off near the village was and opened his eyes, turning to the village main gate. "What the hell is going on?"

Everyone turned to see what Naruto was confused about; their eyes went wide as they looked past the walls and gate. The great forest surrounding the village was gone, and now the village surrounded of plains of green field with flowing river.

"I am declaring martial law." Shikaku had a stern tone to his voice, he turned to the ANBU behind him. "I want teams on through six to investigate outside of the village. The rest fan out and tell all citizens to stay their homes."

"Hai!" The ANBU called, before they all shunshined away.

Shikaku turned to his son, Shikamaru, and the Jonins. "I want all Jonins on the walls ready for anything. Chunin and Genin are to patrol the village keeping everyone on the streets; a curfew will be set at six pm."

"Hai, Hokage-sama/Tou-san!" He turned and leapt to the village below with Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Temari, Hinata Hyuuga, Mai Terumi, Shizuka, Anko Mitarashi, Hana Inuzuka, Taki Uchiha, Samui Nii, and Kiyone one his heels.

Shikaku turned to Naruto. "I want you to go out and do sweep of the area. I'm going to call for a full council meeting in two hours; I'll use one of your kunai to call you back, understood?"

Naruto nodded and activated his Bijuu cloak (which recently he still has it after Kiyone was released). "Hai, Hokage-sama!" And he was gone in a flash.

Shikaku turned back to the village and the area beyond. 'Troublesome. Just what the hell happened?' He shook the thoughts from his head, he need to keep a clear mind and figure things out after he gets information from the scouting teams and Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Somewhere**

Naruto ran through the field that was just behind the village, he was accutomed to so he knew something wasn't right. He had activated sage mode after getting some distance from the village, but he couldn't find any chakra signatures anywhere.

After a few miles, he saw a large hill and began to scale up the side, after he got about three quarters of the way up he turned to look back towards the village and knew something was wrong. He stared across the area, he had only seen a few times in his journeys.

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **_Six clones appeared next to him and immediately started to run the hill as the original flashed back to Konoha.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Hokage Tower**

**Council Chambers**

The entire council of Konoha was seated in the chamber, when Naruto appeared. He looked to his left all of his friends now the heads of their clans. To his right sat the civilian council and elders, Naruto smirked at them.

"Hey Baa-chan, looking old as ever." No sooner had the words left his mouth, a cup slammed into his head knocking him over.

"Damn, gaki." Tsunade Senju, former Fifth Hokage now Head Chief of Medical Staff, sat back down in her seat.

"Naruto!" He bolted upright at the seriousness of Shikaku's voice. "What did you learn?"

"As far as I know, the entire village has been moved. Where exactly in the Elemental Nations, I don't know, but I sent out some clones to try and find some land marks." He walked over to his seat as he talked down and sat down.

Shikaku nodded and turned to Shino. "Have the scouts found anything yet."

"No, Hokage-sama, our findings are much like Naruto-san's." Shino calmly claimed.

"Hokage-sama, what exactly happened?" One of the Civilian Council asked, a rather portly man with thinning hair.

"While we are not positive it seems like someone or rather a group of people used some kind of teleportation jutsu on the entire village. I can honestly say, I've never heard of anything of this scale before through. Tsunade-san?" Shikaku looked over to Tsunade, who was in thought.

"I have not." She said grimly to everyone.

The room was quiet as everyone took in the information, Naruto's eyes glazed over as the memories from the clones flowed into his mind.

"Oh, crap." Everyone turned to him wondering, what was going on, but the shinobi side realized his clones must have found something.

"What is it, Naruto?" Shikaku had a worried tone, while Naruto wasn't always the most tactful, he rarely cursed during meetings.

With a sigh, Naruto looked to the room. "There's _good news _and _bad news_. The bad, we seem to be on _another land_."

Murmurs spread across the civilian side while the shinobi looked each other with concern, Shikaku held up his hand to settle everyone down. "You're sure?" Even though he knew, Naruto was a small hope made him ask again.

"Hai. It's a rather large area, but the clones run around the hill I found and after completely scouting it, they are sure we are on another land."

Shikaku took a moment to gather his toughts, he was not aware of any lands around the Elemental Nations except for a few and Naruto had been to most of them after and before the war. "I take it, you don't recognize anything about this land?"

The sage shook his head. "No, but the clones did see two other areas look like villages and towns, so we can send in people to gather information." He smiled at the last part.

A sigh of relief and calls for teams to be made immediately went around the room until Shikaku seriously said them. "Shikamaru and Shino, I want you two to gather some teams and gather all the information you can." The two nodded their leader. "Everyone else will keep the village secure, until we figure out what is going on? Understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Everyone called out before the shinobi side stood up and left to do their jobs.

'Just where the hell are we?' The tought of many as they filled out the chambers.

**A/N: **Phew! That's a long story. Konoha was landed on the Walking Dead universe and their location is at the plain fields of Mert County, Georgia.

**Tune in the next time on Naruto: The Walking Dead. FOR THE LIVING!**


	4. Bio info

**Konoha stats:**

**Official name: **Konohagakure no Sato (Hidden Leaf Village in Japanese)

**Other name: **Konohagakure

**Location: **_formerly_ Hi no Kuni (Fire Country), _now _Mert County, State of Georgia (USA)

**Population: **35,580 people (civilian and shinobi)

**Capital: **Konoha

**Motto: **"Will of Fire"

**Symbol: **Konoha symbol

**Style of government: **Democracy

**Governing body: **Konoha Council (civilian and shinobi)

**Ruler: **Sixth Hokage Shikaku Nara

**Chief advisers: **Tsunade Senju, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane

**Military: **Konoha Defense Force – combination of Jonin, Chunin, Genin, ANBU and Civilian Militia.

**Currency: **Ryo


End file.
